


Achilles

by jules1648



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Gen, Inspired by The Song of Achilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules1648/pseuds/jules1648
Summary: ❝ achilles, come downwon't you get up offget up off the roof ❞the thoughts that led dracomalfoy to the bridge that night𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐆𝐄𝐑 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆this story will be discussing in non graphic detailsthe thoughts that led draco malfoy to the bridge that night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> ! TW ! This will be discussing in non graphic details the thoughts that led to Draco standing on the bridge. 
> 
> Also it is recommended you listen to Achilles Come Down by GANGSOFYOUTHBAND as you read :)

The infirmary was cold. Draco was sure bodies could be preserved in the freezing temperature. He was too nauseous to sleep. Afraid to remember what happened in the bathroom. The excruciating pain he felt. 

So there he layed. Silently. Alone. Draco knew no one cared enough for him to visit, ask if he’s okay, maybe even make a _Get Well Soon!_ card. Draco spent his years at Hogwarts being cruel to others. Not giving them a second glance as he strutted through the hallways. Now the tables have turned. 

Draco’s head began to spin. His thoughts consumed his whole being. A black hole he could never manage to escape once it began. 

A sense of panic overwhelmed Draco’s senses. The hairs on his neck stood tall. A familiar warmth spread through his veins. Slowly he sat up in the uncomfortable loft. Wincing at every inch. While the wounds have been healed the scars were left. Tender and the cause of so much pain to follow. 

As silently as he could manage, the lonely boy gingerly placed a single foot on the ground followed by the other. The tiles below his feet were colder than the air swirling around him. Draco didn’t care. He didn’t have the strength to. Hugging his torso he subsciously traced the scars that now littered it. It pained him to stand up. Small whimpers past his lips. Draco didn’t have a plan, not even grabbing shoes. He just needed to leave. Where he was unsure about. 

Hallways twisted and turned. Seeming to not have an end. Draco tried to walk faster. The faster he walked the more pain he was in. Doubled over in the dark hallway. Not a soul to be seen. Draco let out a laugh. It bounced around the empty halls. It made him feel as if his sanity was slipping. For only a moment he let himself only imagine what the others would say as they saw The Great Draco Malfoy doubling over in pain. Struggling to simply walk. 

_“He’s faking it again.”_

_“He deserved it.”_

_“Harry did what the rest of us wanted to do.”_

Draco stopped to catch his breath. Tears threatening to spill . If only he could look at what he’s become. 

_A monster._

No! His breathing was ragged making it hard to breath. The scars hurt even more. 

_A constant reminder of what a failure Draco Malfoy was._

Draco tried - and failed - to regain his composure. He held onto the walls for support as he walked for what seemed hours but in reality was a mere few minutes. Draco finally reached the end of the hallways. The double doors towered over him. As if a warning to turn back. Draco couldn’t turn back now. Even if he wanted to. 

For the first time since leaving the infirmary he released his arm from his torso placing both hands on the door. Draco drew a shallow breath in as he pushed it open with what little strength he had. As if on command they opened. The night air nipped at his face. He hadn’t noticed the tears still streaking down his face till now. 

The concrete was rough on Draco’s bare feet. Still he couldn’t bring himself to care as his feet became scratched and bruised. Afterall he deserved it. 

_Right?_

Nothing mattered anymore. All he focused on was the dwindling of the familiar warmth he felt as he approached the ledge of the bridge. The bottom was an endless abyss. No one in their right mind would wish to see the bottom. Not a single soul. 

But then again Draco wasn’t in his right mind now was he.

Draco held onto the column next to him and tentatively wrapped an arm around his torso once more. 

The warmth slowly left his body leaving him with nothing. 

Draco remembered the stories he was told as a child by his mother. The room radiated warmth as they sat together. Cuddled up under piles of blankets. Nothing but the dim lighting of candles illuminating the room casting large shadows in their wake. She would recite the tales of _The Tale Of The Three Brothers_ as if they were a mantra. He remembered trying to be brave. To not be afraid of this tale. Snuggled into his mother's side she would reassure him.

_“It’s all fiction my dear Draco.”_

As he grew older he remembered less and less of the stupid tale. Only one phrase stuck with him.

_And he greeted Death as an old friend._

So here stands Draco Malfoy. 

A student.

A soldier.

A son. 

Centimeters from the edge. 

Prepared to greet Death as an old friend. 


End file.
